matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Dominator"
* * * * * H-Bomb * |type = Heavy|grade = |efficiency/_damage = *30 *38 (post-13.5.0) *57 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 71|capacity = 1 (max 9)|mobility = *100 (legacy) *15 (weight)|released = 11.4.0|cost = 750 |level_required = 32|image1 = Nuclear Launcher.png|firing_sound = }} The "Dominator" is a Heavy weapon by introduced in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance It resembles the reskin of Armageddon but has 16 rockets on hold. It has the gray detachable tube at the back, and the yellow skin but with the nuclear symbol, similar to that of the Apocalypse's. It has a 4X scope. Strategy It has devastating damage, a good rate of fire, a small-regular capacity, and low mobility. IT IS CAPABLE OF A ONE-HIT KILL. Tips *Take advantage of its Brobdingnagian area damage, allowing this weapon to be an excellent choice for crowd controlling. *Useful for leeroy-ing pusrposes. *Its rockets have the area damage effect, so taking out a group or team of enemies makes the weapon's rockets more effective when in use. *Try to aim at the ground near enemies so they can't easily avoid the rockets. *Enemies can easily see the rockets at long range, so fire the rockets instantly to give them a hard time at avoiding the rockets (to ensure the enemies' death quickly), or sneak attack them from behind. *This gun's blast radius is extremely massive. *DO NOT TRY TO ROCKET JUMP WITH THIS WEAPON. At levels 27-38, this weapon will take out all of your armor and a huge chunk of your health if shot at one's self. *As this shoots 16 rockets per fire, this can be used to instant kill ALL entities within the blast radius of each rockets. *Don't stop dodging and strafing while attempting to get a kill. *Aim, it does healthy damage when all rockets hit, consider it vaguely similar to a Dragon Breath but with burst fire and rockets, all shots must hit for it to have value. *As it has "Radiation" attribute, swarm its rockets against large groups of enemies (including those equipped with Mechs). Counters *Its users are relatively slow and rather an easy target to pick off. *Avoid being in a group especially in Team Battle. Due this weapon has a slightly medium area damage and has quite devastating damage. *Rockets are easy to dodge in long distances. So pick off its users in medium-long ranges to prevent them raining rockets to you. *Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. *Keep in mind that this weapon is ONE SHOT KILL, so stay away from them at all costs. Strafe around to reduce your chances of being hit Theme *Nuclear-themed Firing sound *Demolition Exoskeleton's VS Armageddon *Advantages **Nuclear-themed. **Bigger projectile hitbox. **Shoots 16 rockets per fire. **Less Skill needed. **An instant kill weapon. *Neutral **Requires skill. *Disadvantages **Has only 100 mobility. **Slow fire rate. VS Demolition Exoskeleton *Advantages **Shoots 16 rockets in the same trajectory once. **Deals larger blast radius. **Has "Radiation" attribute. *Neutral **Scoped. *Disadvantages **Expensive. **Low mobility. Trivia *It is based on the real world M202 Flame Assault Shoulder American rocket launcher. *It can instant kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner, provided that at least 2 or more rockets hits the enemy point-blank or the enemy is within the said two rocket's splash damage. *It looks like the stronger version of Piranha and Armageddon. *It qualifies for the most deadliest weapon ever, as Pixel Gun 3D's random buffs allowed it to have a 1-hit kill attribute, hence its massive area damage radius. *It was finally given "Radiation" attribute in 14.0.0 update. *It was given H-Bomb and Armor Bonus in 14.2.0 update. *The weapon's name made a lot of players feel uncomfortable about it being named "Dominator". *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It was formerly named as the "Nuclear Launcher", but it was renamed in order to not coincide with the Apocalypse's old name. Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Heavy Category:Weapons Category:Multiple Shots Category:Multiple shots Category:Clan Weapons Category:Radiation Category:Armor Bonus Category:H-Bomb Category:Legendary